The girl in the Bag
by appledagger7
Summary: short Story after a explosion ZAch has to stay late to sift through the remains of countless bodies littering thr lab, when he discovers one girl who sint dead but hiding. he doesnt know why he wants to help her but he does Zach/OC


Zach Addy put down his empty bowl of easy Mac. His Mentor Dr. Temperance Brennan Forensic anthropologist and successful writer, was out in the field. A large explosion occurred earlier that day and the Medico-Legal Lab was filled with what seemed like a constant sight of body bags. He was identifying victims all day and was tired. He was alone which was unusual in the large lab, however it was 2 am. His over observant brown eyes looked over his table and sighed. He removed him self for a brief bathroom break. He walked out going to the next bag when he heard some crashing sounds.

His floppy hair moved to his face and looked over limbo, a room filled with human remains waiting to be identified from all over the world. He moved toward the room thinking it was some over achiever Intern wanting to impress Dr. Brennan. He could hear some quiet groans and grew alarmed he didn't want to intrude on anyone in a compromising position. He pushed open the door and saw no one. Walking in more to observe if anyone was in here when he felt cold steel pressed to his temple, he stiffened and heard the click of the gun.

She was silent her arm was dislocated and she was bleeding from her side, her green tank top was torn and filled with blood, her hair in knotted clumps of matted blood. She snuck away in a body bag and was currently trying to bandage herself, she could feel the dirt on her flesh and groaned as she cleaned her bloody leg, she made some noise coming out of the bag and heard small footsteps, she moved quickly, she was going to have to kill someone, she hated killing people. Her dark green eyes watched a young guy walk in, he was taller then her, which wasn't surprising everyone was taller then her. Her five foot two made her seem childish she was never taken seriously in the criminal world. She didn't care though and stared at him, he was very attractive approximately 170 pounds 5'7 shaggy brown hair. He was very attractive and looked her age, she was only 22, and watched him walk with good posture looking around. She moved the gun to his head and clicked the safety off he froze and she felt bad, she wanted to pull the trigger but she just couldn't he looked so innocent. She never had the problem of killing before but she just couldn't. She moved in front of him and looked at him, his eyes widened in surprise taking in her appearance.

Zach blinked at this woman she looked like a child a very toned and attractive child, she was wounded badly and would bleed out in a matter of hours judging by her wounds. They didn't speak and she had her chapped full lips sealed he blinked at her.

"Who are you?"

He asked she glared at him this was going to make it harder, she never spoke to anyone she killed. She stared at him and winced collapsing on one knee her gun was still pointed at him but if she fired it would miss or impale him rather then kill him instantly.

"Your wounds are extensive if you continue to strain your self they could rupture and you could bleed out"

She arched a smooth brow and looked at him.

"Are you a doctor?"

"I am currently obtaining my doctrine in both Mechanical engineering and Forensic Anthropology."

She blinked at him and stared a small smile gracing her face. He looked at her.

"Forensic Anthropology is-"

"I am aware of what both of those are, I have an IQ of 210."

"Really?"

He asked it no longer felt like a hostage situation and both of them looked at each other, she blinked and looked at him, he was intelligent the world needed more smart people.

"I will give you two choices, I can end your life here and now with out so much as a blink, or you can forget ever seeing me."

She said he blinked at her.

"Perhaps you should lower your weapon you are physically unable to go anywhere should you try to leave the Lab"

She looked at him and stared.

"Aren't I n a morgue?"

"No you are at the Jeffersonian Institute"

She smiled looking down and then up at him.

"I've always dreamed of working here."

She said then looked at him coldly she revealed something about her self, she had never done that to anyone she was always privet and here she was telling a complete stranger her dreams.

"With your intelligence I am fairly certain you could, what school did you attend?"

She looked at him her eyes dark.

"Pick one death or memory loss."

She said he blinked and raised a brow.

"I am deceptively strong."

"I doubt that"

She said he moved quickly and removed her weapon and pinned on the examination table, she looked at him shocked, no one ever got the drop on her, she gave a small smile and looked in his eyes.

"If you would like I can clean and bandage your injuries, and relocate your shoulder."

She looked at him and then wrapped her fingers around his neck, she stared at him and he looked at her.

"Ok."

She said and removed her hand he looked her over.

"You are covered in dust and particles you should wash off in the decontamination shower."

He said and walked out, she looked at the door he just walked out no one ever walked away from her when she was pointing a gun, several minutes later he returned and stared at her.

"Do you need assistance in removing your clothing?"

She stared at him he was serious and she nodded she never asked anyone for help. Zach frowned helping the woman undress, he was never forward with women and was wondering why he was helping her. Rationally he accepted this girl needed help and was in obvious danger, and intellectually he wanted to know how far her intelligence was, she was obviously far above his level with her IQ of 210 he was at least 196. He rationalized that he wanted to preserve her intelligence the world needed more intelligent women. He helped her into the shower she was covered in blood she winced in the hot water, he turned away and waited she was whimpering quietly but he could hear her small cries of pain.

"Will you help me?"

She asked suddenly he turned to her baffled he didn't know what to say he was never asked to help bathe a woman before he nodded and opened the door to the shower, he moved her arm for her and watched her face while she washed off the blood. Her face expression was furrowed and her full mouth was frowning. She was in pain and he washed off all the blood, objectively speaking she had a great body, she had wide hips and slender legs for being short, her highs were thick and her butt was smooth and round. Her stomach was flat and heart like, going to her breasts, they were full and hung nicely. Her body was covered in bruises but she was still beautiful she had curves and Zach roamed her body with his eyes. She chuckled and he looked at her face.

"I'm flattered but you don't even know my name."

He looked at her not understanding and frowned.

"Your eyes are washing over my body more then this hot water."

She said he blushed and looked away. He turned around so she could wash her more personal areas and the water turned off, she grasped his shoulder and he closed his eyes helping her in the towel.

"My shoulder needs to be set back in place."

He nodded and stood behind her, she closed her eyes relaxing and then felt the sharp pain. She moved her arm and looked at him she sat on the examination table while she cleaned her cuts and bandaged her.

"thank you"

She said he looked in her eyes and nodded.

"Remy"

She said looking at him he stared and blinked.

"Zach"

She smiled and looked down he was stitching her leg when they heard some clatter outside of the door, she stared at the door picking up her gun.

"It's security"

He said she tensed and picked up her gun.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kill him."

"NO."

He said she looked at him and looked at the door.

"Take off your cloths"

He stared perplexed and she removed his lab coat and shirt they moved to the floor and she giggled removing his pants.

"Mr. Addy?"

A gruff voice called, Remy sat up fast Zach's coat wrapped around her she looked surprised at the man.

"Oh."

Zach sat up too and she hung on him hiding her face giggling her gun was aimed at him though the coat.

"I didn't mean to interrupt Mr. Addy."

Remy giggled and kissed Zach's neck.

"That is understandable."

"I just thought you went home because I didn't see you then I heard the Desontaminations shower."

"That was my fault."

Remy said sweetly looking at the man.

"We sort got carried away on one of the tables."

She said the guard looked around and saw the black bra and panties, Zach's pants were bunched up on the table.

"Uh I'll just leave you yeah"

The guard walked out and looked back she bit his neck and he groaned she moved over him and clicked the safety off, she giggled again but she didn't look as sweet as before she looked ready incase he came back.

She looked at him and glared he stared uncomfortable.

"If you ever stop me from killing someone one again Zach I will put a bullet in your knee cap."

She got up and he stood in his boxers, he finished cleaning her wounds and she got dressed, the pants were long but she managed and the shirt was slightly baggy. She combed her hair with his brush and looked at him.

"Why were you hiding in a body bag?"

She looked at him she never shared things with anyone, but Zach took care of her, healed her and protected her from the guard. She sighed.

"Because I refused a job, I went to go stop the Bomb and fought my way out. When it went off I hid until a body bag was left unattended, I figured id wait until I didn't hear anything and clean myself up and escape."

"You know who blew up the Smithsonian?"

She looked at him wryly and inhaled.

"The Location wasn't intended but necessary to cover up a assassination on Dr. Henry Styles"

She said he stared he knew the man was dead and his family but now he was confused.

"Were you going to kill him?"

"No I don't kill people who make a difference in this world. Dr. Styles work was going to revolutionize the new age of genetics"

Zach stared and looked at her she stood up and looked at him.

"It was nice meeting you Zach"

She said going toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

He asked she looked at him and cocked her gun, he got an uneasy feeling and blinked she smiled at him her ahir was dry and curled around her she was beautiful and he gulped his heart seemed to speed up and she smiled at him.

"Just forget me ok Zach there are things in this world that make people do bad things. Smart brilliant rational people do the most irrational things. I promise you'll never see me again."

She walked away


End file.
